Sylthfarn's Defection
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: As if attacking Viegald wasn't enough...Sylthfarn had another idea up his sleeve... Character Death...Magical Domination...And so on...
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: I do not own MagicalxMiracle...I wish I did...I REALLY wish I did!]

Everyone's worse nightmare was upon them. The entire kingdom of Viegald was on fire. Everyone was screaming or running from many dark magician's who walked very slowly towards the Kingdom's castle.

Vaith was the first on the front line to defend the castle. "Ready everyone? This is what we have been trying for! Prepare yourselves!" Each and every black knight under Vaith's command nodded and pulled out their swords. Vaith had trained the commanders how to use the magical swords...They then had trained the front line soldiers.

Merleawe was at the back of a massive line of magicians and sourceresses. They were prepared. Every day since Merleawe took her role of Master Wizard of Viegald, they had asked her for advice and so on. Even the black haired girl who followed her around was there, although Merleawe couldn't remember her name...It didn't matter, they were all in this...Together.

Fern looked between all of his Haze's brethren. They were prepared for this battle as well. Lines upon lines of Haze were holding their relavant weapons or bows, staffs and such that the race had. This is what they were ready for...To defend the Kingdom of Viegald...No matter what.

Each of the team, ranging from Yue right the way through him to Merleawe...They were prepared for this oncoming fight...They had to be. The King and his grand-daughter Princess Seraphia were standing on the balcony of the castle, watching as the evil army approached.

Seraphia's eyes caught glimpse of one of the commander's. His shoulders...The hair... "That's not possible..." The King looked at her. "What is it Seraphia?" She looked at him. "I think I recognise one of them...I'm not sure though" The King gestured for her to continue.

"I don't think its possible...I think Sylthfarn is amongst all of them...Again, I don't think he is...But that guy in the left, the one marching with the others...He has a robe on I know but...The hair seems like Merleawe's from here...Doesn't it?" The King narrowed his eyes and nodded. "It does...Vaith!"

The Black Knight leader looked to the King. "Sire?" The King nodded to the left flank. "My grand-daughter thinks that Sylthfarn could be in those lines! Be careful! We don't know for a fact whether it is or not...Just be careful!" Vaith nodded, although it was hard to believe as they all thought that Sylthfarn was dead but...Could it be?

[Meanwhile, on the left flank...]

"Sir" A boy turned his gaze to the soldier on his left. "What is it?" The soldier gulped. "My Lord, I think they can see you" He pointed to the castle, the boy snorted as though he didn't believe him. "Just get moving. We have a kingdom to take" The soldier nodded and turned back to the army ahead. "Yes sir..."

The boy lowered his head as he looked to his legs which were carrying him forwards. He took a deep breath in. 'Sometimes...There simply has to be a change Fern...I wish you weren't there...' He thought to himself as he turned his gaze back to in front of the army. He signalled the army to stop. "Stop here"

The left flank was stood right in front of the army where Fern and his race where. 'I am so sorry Fern...' He lowered his head and a few tears dropped from his eyes.

[Viegald's Army, left flank, commander: Fern]

Fern blinked in confusion. "That's odd...That leader is crying" Fern whispered as his friend next to him nodded. "Yeah but...Why?" His female general asked. Fern shook his head. "I don't know..Vaith was saying something about Sylthfarn being in that flank...We don't know for sure but..." The general looked to the army ahead. "He's dead..." Fern nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

[Left flank, evil army]

The soldier looked to the boy again. "Sir, they can see your tears" Sylthfarn finally stopped crying after 2 minutes, he knew for a fact he would cry again later...He just had to get through this particularly difficult step. "Alright...Time to stop hiding" He rose his head and his anger caught in his eyes as his locked with his former best friend's. "Charge!" He shouted at the top of his voice, pulling out his all-to-familiar staff that he trusted.

Fern blinked several times, he was in shock, as his army connected with the enemies, his eyes did not leave the person who was charging at them. "S...S...Sylth?" He whispered as Vaith's part of Viegald's defense force routed to where he was.

"Fern! This is no time to stare at the enemy! We've got to get back to the castle!" Vaith shouted as he engaged the enemy soldiers.

"Vaith..." Vaith looked to Fern and then to where he was looking. 'Fuck...' Vaith thought as he saw his former best friend in the entire World pointing his staff at him. "Get everyone out of here! Get to the castle!" He shouted as his sword collided with Sylthfarn's staff. "Move! I'll hold him back as best I can!"

Fern nodded in seconds, spun on his heel and raced towards the castle. The entire of his flank was doing precisely as what they heard Vaith shout. Fern saw Merleawe race towards the castle, both flanks were going to meet in front of the castle. Merleawe, however, was the first to get to Fern. "Fern!"

Fern raced to her and they both turned. "Who's that...Engaging Vaith!?" She shouted, Fern was locked in shock and fear though, after around 2 minutes worth of trying to get Fern back to reality...Merleawe shook her head, grabbed his hand and raced into the castle with him.

Vaith's sword collided with Sylthfarn's staff again and again. "Sylthfarn!" Vaith shouted but he couldn't get through to the man who he had trusted...The one who had got him to the post where he was now. "Sylthfarn! Stop this! Why are yo-" His words were cut loose as Sylthfarn's staff glowed red, the tail end of which sliced into his stomach.

Vaith dropped his sword in seconds, feeling his blood leaving his body, he was soon on his knees. In front of the most purest, most nicest guy he had ever known. "S...S...Sylth..." He whispered as his hand loosened on said boy's shoulder and slipped onto the ground with himself.

Sylthfarn didn't look fazed at all by this. Seraphia and the King of Viegald both stood in silence. It was not the fact that Sylthfarn had killed someone, no, that would be acceptable under medieval times such as theirs but...It was WHO he had killed.

Yue raced to the balcony but as soon as he saw Vaith's body collapse in front of Sylthfarn's; he froze to the spot. Nothing was more shocking to them all. Merleawe and Fern got to the balcony and saw Sylthfarn standing over Vaith's blooded corpse.

Merleawe's eyes went wide. The entire of Viegald's army was slowly getting crushed...Piece by piece, yes, but they were still being crushed. So much death. So much blood...So much...Betrayal. Merleawe looked down and then to Fern, both of them were terrified.

Sylthfarn. The Master Wizard before he disappeared. Was now, standing on top of Vaith's body. Both of them had been inseperable back before Sylthfarn had disappeared. Merleawe's whole body shook.

"Sylthfarn...What's happened to you..." The King whispered as the other 4 nodded along with him. The entire of the opposing force stopped when Sylthfarn rose his right hand.

"King of Viegald!" They all heard Sylthfarn shout. The King stood in front of Princess Seraphia. "Listen carefully you four" Merleawe's eyes went straight to the King. "There's a hidden passage-way underneath the castle. It leads to Caldia. Caldia's Kingdom is more of a fortress then here. I need you four to get there and explain things. General Leolora will be able to organise a counter-offensive. Perhaps we can turn Sylthfarn back to our side" Yue re-adjusted his glasses. "What about you sire?"

"What do you want Sylthfarn!?" He shouted back to the young man standing in front of his castle. "I will, never, give you this castle!" Sylthfarn's facial expression changed again, and for one brief moment Fern was almost convinced Sylthfarn was under the control of another more powerful magician.

Sylthfarn lifted up his boot while smirking. "I do not want the castle!" He shouted as he let his boot hit Vaith's skull...This time with enough force to crack it open, making whatever blood was still in Vaith's head seep away.

"What do you want then!" The King shouted again. He wasn't going to give up his grand-daughter OR the Kingdom. "I will grant your kingdom clameny, and never return...IF you give me what appears to be a clone of myself" The King cleared his throat, he wasn't exactly keen on giving him Merleawe EITHER. "I refuse!" Sylthfarn chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that!"

They all felt the castle begin to shake. "If you don't give me...Or rather US the girl..." He said while the entire Kingdom began to shake uncontrollably. "I will tear down your Kingdom, kill you, then forcefully TAKE her!"

Merleawe looked down. All this attack was to capture her? What had she done? She held her clothes to herself while Fern was getting really REALLY angry. "Fuck you Sylthfarn!" Fern shouted with venom as he stood next to the King.

"My race will never let you near her! Your magic doesn't have any effect on us! Just try it!" Fern shouted even louder, Merleawe, Yue, Glenn and Princess Seraphia looked to him in shock. Merleawe never knew...Fern liked her? Fern...He...LIKED her!?

For a few minutes the entire of the evil side of the army went quiet. They were all waiting for their leader's order (Or the leader according to those in Vieglad's Castle). Sylthfarn looked to one of the archers. "Give me that"

The archer gave him the bow and arrow that he had been holding, then Sylthfarn pointed it directly at Fern. Fern's eyes going wide. "You want me to try it!? Do you!?" Fern calmed his heart down thanks to his training in his younger years. "Go on! Shoot me!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Fern and Sylthfarn looked to Merleawe who was standing with her fists clenched. Tears falling down her face and she was shaking. Fern looked to her. "Mel?" Merleawe took in a deep breath...Forcefully. "I have had enough of Death! I have had enough of dieing! Blood! Corpses! ENOUGH!" She shouted as Fern moved to the left as she stood where he was originally. "You! You're Sylthfarn!? The one I've heard so much about!?" Seraphia looked to the King and then to her. "Mel.."

"Are you!?" Merleawe shouted again. Sylthfarn gave the archer back his weapon. "Sylthfarn is my name. Yes" Merleawe walked back a few steps, raced forward, Fern was unable to catch her at this speed, jumped off of the balcony and landed around 4 metres in front of him. "You want to take me prisoner? Is that it? Nothing else!?"

Sylthfarn nodded his head. "That's right" Merleawe looked back to her friends in the castle, then back to him. "If I come with you. Will you leave my friends alone? Permantly?" Sylthfarn blinked. "Because if you leave and never come back here again...I'll come with you. If you don't...I'd rather kill myself" Sylthfarn's face went from curious to evil agreement. His smirk on his face, and a glint in his left eye. Fern wanted to shout at Merleawe...But found it was to little...FAR to late...

He walked up to her and stood almost in her face. "You have my word. You come with me and I'll never come here again" Merleawe tried to analyse his expression and posture but couldn't; she was far to teary eyed, so she couldn't make out whether or not he was lieing...She was exhausted, so she couldn't keep up any kind of mental barrier either. She slowly nodded her head. "Deal..."

Sylthfarn smirked. "Alright" Within moments, he had clapped her in irons, called a carriage from the other side of the army he controlled...Then he (literally) threw her into the carriage, getting in behind her. "Right" He clapped his hands with glee, turned and slowly shut the door. "General Railof!"

General Railof of his army turned to the carriage which contained himself and Merleawe. "Sir?" Sylthfarn smirked again. "When I am out of sight, kill each and every one of them. Leave none alive" General Railof nodded and shared his smirk. "As you wish my lord" Sylthfarn turned and locked the door, Merleawe was sitting in the seat with her eyes wide open. She was about to say something when Sylthfarn had pushed her onto the seat.

"You said you would never return!" Merleawe shouted. She gulped when Sylthfarn nodded. "That's true..." He whispered, playing with her hair in his right hand. "I did say I would never return..." He leaned in closer, cutting off her air supply.

She didn't like him, that was for sure, but being this close to someone so powerful...It would be easy if you didn't have any magical power...But since she did...His presence...It was far to much...She almost felt...Intoxicated. "Then..." She whispered as she felt herself be pushed against the rear of the carriage, "Why isn't your army leaving?" Sylthfarn chuckled and kissed her, using his magic to overpower and quell any rebellion within her. He pulled away and saw her eyes glazed over, her whole body was unable to move as he untied her. 'Oh shit...' Merleawe thought as he moved closer to her.

"That wasn't part of our deal..."


	2. How to Mix Magic Together

[Authors Note: Okay! I have finally managed to create a lemon! Yes I said LEMON. This is quite detailed. I tried to keep it under Erotic so...Please let me know how I did! I don't own MagicalxMiracle! Although I DO own my own idea/s!]

Merleawe grasped the fabric of the carriage under-neath her, even though her hands were bonded by rope. "Ugh...Sylth...Farn..." She whispered as he traced his fingers over her stomach. "I'm sorry...Were you going to say something?" Sylthfarn whispered as he got closer to her face again. She looked at him with a look of longing.

"Take me..." Sylthfarn's eyes widened for a moment, then he grinned. "Are you sure?" Merleawe shook her head several times, emitting very loud moans, Sylthfarn chuckled. "I see...Well...Prepare yourself!"

Before Merleawe could even say anything else, she felt her body jolt back and forth as Sylthfarn put his right index finger into her. "W-W-Woah..." She breathed out shakily. "Lemme guess. Does that feel good?" She looked at him. "Stop..." Taking another breath in, she forced it out because of another finger being shoved inside of her. "Playing with me..." Sylthfarn smirked. 'Of all the magical teachings I have gone through...Thank you Mr Jakan!' He silently thanked his master.

The carriage driver was about to look back and see what the hell was going on, until a magical spell covered his eyes. He looked like a zombie and the carriage filled up with smoke. Meanwhile inside the carriage...Sylthfarn's fun with Merleawe was only just beginning...

Merleawe's eyes glazed over as she panted, the heat inside of her was getting far to much, she was hot yet clammy. Sweating yet tense in other words, there was only one thing for her body to do and she did it: Moan as loud as she could, arousing Sylthfarn, he reached towards her wooden bonds.

"Want me do you?" Merleawe nodded viciously. "You know I do..." Sylthfarn smiled warmly at her. "You are pretty you know that?" Merleawe frowned. "Pretty? Just pretty? What in the Kingdom of Vieg-" She got cut off as he slammed his lips against her's again.

'The Magic's working...' Sylthfarn thought with glee as he watched Merleawe's whole body relax towards him. All former tensions of hostility...Gone. Merleawe's hands clenched themselves and then opened again. She was enjoying this... He felt something wet near his lower regions. He glanced downwards. 'She's enjoying this alright...Guess I'd better get a move on with this then!' He mentally thought as he removed his lower clothes.

"Hey Merleawe..." Merleawe looked at him, the lust in her eyes, the fire in her heart...A perfect match for Sylthfarn's own heart. He could tell as his own heart hit his throat. "Call...Me...Mel..." She gasped in throaty gasps.

"Alrighty then Mel..." Sylthfarn slowly lowered her trousers to her ankles. The instant the air hit her, Merleawe was thrown into more bliss and pleasure. "F..F...Fuck..." She groaned, he eventually removed her rope restraint and immediately found himself almost choking. "Easy now..." Sylthfarn managed somehow to adjust his grasp on her so that her arms went around his head. "I'm going in on the count of 3..."

Merleawe nodded and closed her eyes, bracing herself. Sylthfarn smirked and after 10 seconds, Merleawe opened her eyes, untensing her whole body. "Didn't you just say yo-" She gasped in sheer pain as Sylthfarn connected with her. The last barrier between her purity and his evil side destroyed.

Sylthfarn felt his own eyes glaze over for a number of minutes. "My god..." He heard Merleawe whisper at him. "This is so..." Sylthfarn whispered back to her. "Perfect" They both agreed. They were not going to stop...Never. Not until this love making courtship had been completed. Even then, they were bound to each other from now on...Both Physically...and Magically. Psychologically he wouldn't be able to live without her, which he wanted, and she wouldn't be able to live without him, which she wanted at this point in time.

They remained there motionless for a moment, Sylthfarn had never felt the inside of a girl and Merleawe had never felt someone enter her...Until now. Sylthfarn pushed Merleawe against the back of the carriage, resulting in a yelp by Merleawe, the two were in heated love-making...This kind of heat was not normally known to people who had never done this kind of thing before...

After Sylthfarn pulled his head away from Merleawe's to get air, she smiled evily at him. "W...What?" Sylthfarn whispered as she played with his hair. "Want to feel even better?" Sylthfarn's expression eventually went to curiosity. "Yeah?" Merleawe smirked and within seconds Sylthfarn felt his lower region get tighter.

"Oh...I...Ohhh..." Sylthfarn moaned in pure pleasure from what Merleawe could see. She knew what she was going to do now: She was going to screw the former Master Wizard, then she was going to get to freedom and help her friends...Although, we would all like life to play out that way no?

Within 2 minutes Sylthfarn had figured her out. "I have an idea..." His words floated over to the already intoxicated girl's ears like a cat's purr to a human ear. She shivered. "Hold still" Merleawe was curious so she did as she was told...Sylthfarn slowly pulled himself back, leaving himself inside of her just barely.

"What ar-" Merleawe's words went from a normal tone to a high pitched scream as Sylthfarn slammed her against the back of the carriage. She was laying down and he was on top of her. "Like..." He panted as her eyes met his. "That?"

Merleawe and Sylthfarn were literally two young adults who had only one thing on their mind:

Each other.

For if one was able to over-power the other, they would get the goal that they wanted. So for Sylthfarn that was, hypnotize Merleawe and keep her as his queen for the rest of his life, they would both be able to kill King Jakan, the person who had put him in this position in the first place. Whereas Merleawe wanted to turn his mind back to the good side, take him back to Viegald's castle, then work out a peaceful diplomatic solution so that war did not have to take place anymore.

The heat that the two were generating almost made the carriage driver think, that he had a forge in his cart behind him, the heat was like walking with the Sun shining on you as you were walking in the rain.

"M...M...Mel..." Sylthfarn managed to get out as his speed continued, slamming into his chosen one as his speed was almost at its peak. Merleawe groaned several times in response. "Sy..S..Sylthfarn!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she released every single last piece of herself to him. He responded in a similar manner, only filling her up with his own essence.

The pair of them knew then. If they didn't know before. There was no chance of their respective plans. They were sealed. With each other. The only thing they had to sort out now. Was Mr Jakan and Merleawe's friends.

Sylthfarn collapsed onto Merleawe as she held him to her. Their shared panting was the only noise in the nearby area and the inside of the carriage.

"I love you Merleawe..." Sylthfarn panted as he felt sleep pull him into the sleep world. "I love you to Sylthfarn..." She whispered in his ear as she felt the tug as well...


End file.
